Holiday Pirates
825,000,005Cain D. Abel - At Least 625,000,000 Gilad Galen - At Least 80,000,000 Enkiru Dario - At least 80,000,000 Mr.Merican - At Least 20,000,005 Hancock Rosalie - At Least 20,000,000 }} The Holiday Pirates are a peculiar pirate crew and one of the many sailing the New World, housing many powerful fighters. They are notorious for spreading holidays to other civilizations, inducing culture shocks based on their own perceptions of freedom and fun. Oddly, they are said to be particularly ruthless towards Marines. They are one of the few crews that aren't Yonko that still maintain ownership over a handful of territories. Jolly Roger The Holiday Pirates' Jolly Roger is rather odd, its skull is very rounded and its teeth are very long, it only has the upper row of teeth. The eyes have a rounded rectangular shape to them and are inclined downwards at their extremities. Connected to these eyes is a large black mark, which is hollowed at the center and possesses many smaller ones around itself. From behind the skull comes a pair of of long, soft wings. Most notable, however, are the items attached to these wings: christmas decorations, easter eggs, a rainbow heart, and a shooting star, all of which represent the crew's theme. Crew Members Organization Almost every single member of the crew try to represent their own theme or the general idea of the group. Some do it through symbols on their clothing, or tattoos on their own skin. Like many big pirate crews, the Holiday Pirates have naming schemes and divisions based on a hierarchy. At the top, there is the "Birthday", followed by the elite executives, and then by two divisions of executives, each with their own specialties. Further into that, they have numbers to bolster their ranks. Birthday Standing as the crew's captain is the , Bāsudei}}. However, it is unknown as to what kind of relationship they truly have with the rest of the crew. Festive Seasons The , Fesuchibe Shīzunsu lit. "World Festivals"}} are the Executive Officers in the group and those with authority second only to the captain. With how they operate, the crew can function even in the absence of the captain. Amongst them, the "manager" is , Nyū Ia}}, they oversee the activites of the other Seasons and acts as the general advisor of the crew. All members, barring not even the other elite, are to carry their orders. , Īsutā}} is the leader of the army, holding most of the authority in regards to the "Vacations". Tactics, how they are organized, who they invade, all of these things are under Easter's jurisdication. , Puraido}} acts as the information handler and the one who picks out notable members amongst the other divisions. After picking them out, they form temporary squads and are sent out on a variety of missions, be them for gathering intel, aiding Easter's forces, or defending Christmas' territories. , Kurisumasu}} handles the territories under the crew's name, checking the income of citizens, if they are being protected. Therefore, they are allowed access to the economics and social aspects. That also grants them a certain authority over the "Nationals". Nationals Officers of the crew, the , Nashonarusu lit. "National Fests"}} hold great fighting capabilities and a diversity of skills, attributing those to their varying jobs. They are reponsible for the defense and watch of territories, migrating through the crew's ones and, like stated before, other tasks, i.e: cooking; engineering; amongst many others. Vacations , Bakansu lit. "Resting Days"}} are the main fighting force of the organization, not only due to their immense numbers, but their sole focus in their combat skills. Crew Strength Bounties Ships History Formation Yonko Wars Saga Revival Gallery Trivia *Following their theme, all of the crew's "division" names tie into "Holiday": **''Vacation'' is a term often used in conjunction with the former, though, more in regards to one leaving work or routine to partake in fun. **''National Holidays'' are Holidays specific to a country or state, dependant on their very culture, therefore being more specific than "Vacations". **''Festive Seasons'' is a made-up term to bring together some of the most common fests throughout the world. **''Birthday'', while not really any kind of Holiday, has often been used in indirect ways, i.e: Christmas as Jesus' birth, amongst others. References Category:Pirate Crews